Magic Reaver 3: Return of Raziel
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: HP-LoK Crossover. Raziel has returned for the fourth year at Hogwarts, though its only his second year. What will happen this year? Will his secret become exposed? Complete R&R!
1. Raziel's Return

Magic Reaver 3: The Return of Raziel

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or Legacy of Kain; Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and publishers, while Legacy of Kain belongs to Eidos Interactive, Crystal Dynamics, creators, etc.

(I'm going to skip around a bit, mainly the Dursley's, the World Cup, and the Weasley home.)

Chapter One: Raziel's Return

Raziel battled the new form of Hash'ak'gik; he had been thrown into Hash's dimension by one of Voldemort's servants.  Raziel had been fighting off demons for almost a year.  He had found out that if he could devour Hash's soul, then he could keep his strength and power, but get his reaver form truly upgraded permanently and he could will the Soul and Holy Reaver into the physical plane.  Currently he was loosing badly as his power was nothing compared to Hash'ak'gik's true power.  If he could only make the Soul Reaver physical then he could trap his soul within the blade.

"Foolish Raziel, did you think that the Elder wouldn't punish you for betraying him?  He has told me if I defeat you then I can return to Nosgoth and have my revenge on Kain.  Now my fun is over with, its time to die Raziel, not even the spectral realm can save you," said Hash'ak'gik.

Raziel saw his opening as Hash'ak'gik towered over him and reached to grab him.  He swung his arm and the blade through his arm and he roared in pain and rage.  Raziel started a fury of slashes and was cutting Hash'ak'gik all over his body.  Raziel drew back the reaver and tried to plunge it into Hash's chest, but he evaded the strike and grabbed Raziel by the throat.

"Foolish creature you are Raziel, you thought you could be rid of me so easily.  Think again Raziel, now you shall die," gloated Hash'ak'gik.

Raziel knew that Hash was bluffing and that he had just enough strength to kill him and survive.  Raziel drew back the Holy Reaver and the Soul Reaver and slammed the blades together and the resulting shockwave blasted Hash away from Raziel.  Raziel charged Hash and with a loud roar of triumph he plunged the blade into Hash's chest and his body exploded, leaving his soul, in which Raziel absorbed into his being.  He felt his form harden with bones, muscles and then skin.  His wings sprouted from his mid-back and his hands and become cloven, along with his feet.  His lower jaw reemerged and his power increase ten fold and his body became more thick and muscular.

"Now Hash what were you saying?  Elder, listen to me, I want out of this dimension now!  I have saved Nosgoth and the souls of the dead spin again in your wheel of fate!  I have defeated Hash'ak'gik, now release me from this prison," bellowed Raziel.

Soon enough a portal opened and Raziel stepped through and found himself in the Elder's chamber.

"Raziel you have completed your task and final test.  Though I have been angered by your betrayal, you have proved to help me.  As such your current body is permanent for your Reaver form.  Now be gone from my chambers, you are needed in the wizard world yet again," said the Elder.

Raziel saw the portal open before him and he walked through and his belongings were in the room he had reserved for the exact date.  He came down the steps and made his way into Diagon Alley.  He drew stares from those who knew who he was as he was thought to be dead.  He walked to Gringotts and made a large deposit, which made him one of the richest wizards alive.  He went and got his supplies, but stopped by Olivander's to get a new wand.

"Ah, Mr. Kainem nice to see you again, rumor had it that you were killed.  I see that the rumor was mistaken.  Now I see that your old wand was destroyed because of those foul Dementors, so why don't I bring forward all my bat fang cores," said Olivander.

Raziel tried each one and discovered that there were two that reacted perfectly to him.  Olivander thought it strange that two wands at once would react to him, so he sold the two to him and watched as Raziel left him with much extra than he needed.  He also found a small note telling him it was a tip.  Raziel went back to the Leaky Cauldron and picked his stuff up and left for King's Cross.  When he arrived he went straight for the barrier and walked through pushing his cart.  He knew no one saw him as he had got their attention with a swarm of bat's flying above the train.  He had released them and used them as a distraction; he got his stuff loaded up and boarded the train.  While in the train he ran into Malfoy, who was looking for a room.

"Kainem!  Don't try anything I have Professor Mortanium on my side!  Which means if you try anything he, my father, and Professor Snape will be all over you," mocked Malfoy.

Raziel slammed him against the wall and said, "I don't give a damn if you have Kain on your side Malfoy!  I'm not afraid of Kain, Snape, or your pathetic father, you are lucky Kain is teaching you what he knows about magic and his spells.  Normally he wouldn't waste the time of day with you."

Raziel let go of Malfoy and walked on as he left Malfoy and his friends to watch in wonder.  Raziel found a compartment he thought was far enough away from Malfoy so he opened the door and froze.  Sitting in the room was his adopted cousin Harry Potter, and his friends the Ron, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  They turned to see who had come into their room and gasped as they saw Raziel.

"Raziel, your alive, but how is that possible, we saw you sucked into the portal!" exclaimed Ron.

"I survived by using my form and killing the vicious monsters that lived in that dimension.  After I defeated their master, I was released from the prison, as the spell had been broken.  Probably by my increased strength and magic, though I would like to know what the hell happened to the bastard that sent me there," said Raziel.

"He got away, before we could prove Sirius's innocence and now he is in hiding.  I get a few letters from him every now and then.  Kain disappeared shortly after you did, but there are rumors that he will be back again this year," explained Harry.

Raziel nodded and took a seat next to Ginny who scooted away from him.

"Don't tell me you are still afraid of that form Ginny?"

She nodded and said, "Yes I am, in reminds me of the Dementors."

Raziel laughed and replied, "I'm not too fond of it either, so how about I use a form from the same curse?  It won't be shrouded in black and hooded like a Dementor that I can promise you."

Ginny nodded, but Raziel told her he wouldn't change his form unless absolutely necessary.  When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station they disembarked and gave their greetings to Hagrid.  They got into the carriages and were soon on their way to Hogwarts.  When they arrived everyone was quite surprised to see Raziel alive and well.  They made their way to the Great Hall, but not before getting soaked by Peeves along with the rain.  Raziel saw Kain sitting up by the teachers, annoyed as he always was.  He smirked at Kain as his face changed to one of disappointment and anger.  Soon enough the sorting went under way and it was over and Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual announcements and then everyone was eating.  He glared Nearly Headless Nick away before he could speak and he continued to eat.  After they had finished eating Dumbledore once again stood to address everyone in the great hall.

"It is my painful duty to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,"  ("What!" said Harry)  "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.  I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts -"

At that precise moment, there was a deafening role of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.  A man came walking in, leaning on his staff, as he was shrouded in a black traveling cloak he walked up to Dumbledore shook his hand and mumbled something to himself and took the seat in which Dumbledore had pointed to.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence.  "Professor Moody and I'm sure everyone remembers Professor Mortanium, who will be assisting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year."

Everyone starred at him and Raziel noticed the annoyed look on Kain's face; who continued to drink from the cup.  After what seemed like forever Dumbledore continued with what he was saying.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century.  It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Dumbledore went on to explain what the tournament was and Raziel had the sneaky feeling that Kain was going to try and play a vital role in it somehow.  However Raziel's attention was drawn to Dumbledore again as he explained that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools would also be participating as well and would be staying at Hogwarts until it was over.  However the age restriction was seventeen, but Raziel was far older than seventeen, as a matter of fact he was several thousand years old.  When Dumbledore finished speaking they were sent off to bed, so they could get enough rest for lessons the following day.

The following day Raziel, Harry, and their friends went to Herbology.  The class was to say the least disgusting and Raziel was very tempted to run the creatures through with his fist.  After the class was over they headed to Care for Magical Creatures.  When they arrived the Slytherin's were just joining them and Raziel cast a grin to Malfoy who decided to let a little secret about Raziel out.

"So how goes everything for you Kainem?  Don't suppose you found enough blood to drink have you?  No I suppose that would cost Gryffindor points," sneered Malfoy.

"Raziel what's Malfoy talking about, 'enough blood to drink?'" asked Harry.

"What you didn't know Potter, Kainem here isn't fully human, he's a vampire," said Malfoy.

"I may be a vampire, but I have evolved beyond the need for blood, I eat just like you do now.  It has been a decade since I drank an ounce of blood, now you would be wise to shut your mouth!" said Raziel.

"Why Kainem, all you vampires are is just a bunch a weirdo's, worse than muggle lovers and mudbloods.  Your the real disgrace to wizards as far as I'm concerned," sneered Malfoy.

"Do you know where my surname comes from Malfoy?"

"I believe it is your filthy fathers name, Kainem," said Malfoy mockingly.

"Yes, but my father and I have different surname's, do you wish to know what his is?"

"Why not can't be any worse than yours, might as well tell me your fathers full name," laughed Malfoy.

"My father's name is Kain Death Mortanium, and I am Raziel Mortanius Kainem.  Kain is just like me Malfoy and you are his apprentice, so I would watch thy tongue!" raged Raziel as he walked over to Malfoy and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Hagrid decided that was the perfect time to appear and saw Malfoy on the ground holding his gut.

"What appened to Malfoy?" asked Hagrid.

"Malfoy insulted Raziel in a very rude manner, saying he was worse than muggle lovers and.... ehh.... mudbloods." said Hermione.

"What?!  He didn't say that, so I suppose that is why Malfoy is on the ground then?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, Raziel was furious so he punched him in the gut, because he isn't fully human," said Ron.

"What?!  He isn't, not that its a bad thing, its just he certainly looks normal enough.  Just like you, Harry, and Ron are human enough to me, but anyway class we're going ter be working with Blast-Ended Skrewts.  All yer going to be doin is findin out what they eat," said Hagrid.

So the whole class time was spent trying to find out what the Skrewts ate, there were a few complaints about burned hands and hands that were stung.  All the same it was a bit dull and they continued until the bell rang and they headed off to Divination.  Soon for the next hour and a half Raziel listened to Trelawney about the position of the planets, but because of Ron they all had homework.  Afterward they went to lunch, however on the way to lunch, they had a run in with Malfoy who was insulting Ron's father and family.  He listened as Harry countered and a spell whizzed by his head and struck Raziel knocking him onto his back.

"THAT DOES IT MALFOY YOU HAVE PUSHED ME OVER MY LIMIT!" roared Raziel as he changed his form to that of the Reaper of Souls and moved toward Malfoy.

But before he could get him he was transformed into a pure white ferret.  He turned to see Mad-Eye Moody standing there.  He spoke with Harry and then after yelling at Crabbe he started to bounce the ferret up and down higher and higher with each bounce, until McGonagall came into view.

"Professor Moody!" said McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - are you doing?  And who might that be over there?" said McGonagall as her eyes darted between Raziel and the ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching and that I don't know," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried McGonagall and undid what Moody had done and turned towards him and Raziel, "Now Moody we give detentions or speak with the offenders head of house, not transfiguration.  As for you tell me who you are this instant!"

Raziel shrugged and switched into his human guise and heard McGonagall gasp.

"Your an Animagus had such an early age?  Your to follow me so we can have you registered right away and your going to have to tell me what that was you changed into."

She waved her wand and the books she dropped came flying back into her arms as she led Raziel off to her office.  When they arrived she had Raziel take a seat and she pulled the registration of Animagus' out and she sat down.

"Now tell me Mr. Kainem, how long have you been able to do this and what did you change into?" asked McGonagall.

"To answer those questions you would have to know my life story," said Raziel.

"Explain what you mean Mr. Kainem," said McGonagall.

"Quite simply I'm a vampire and I have been for the past fourteen years.  I have an ancient gypsy curse upon me because of my ancestor, several in fact for all who are named after him.  I have four different forms, I researched them and discovered what they are called.  The one you saw me as was known as the Reaper, the second was known as the Devourer or Reaver, the third was known as the Guardian or Protector, the last was known as the Hunter of Souls.  I have nicknamed them after certain creatures I have seen, the first I believe is known as a Patronus, but this seems to be an upgraded version.  The second I have called a Man-Bat, because it resembles both human and bat, the third a Giant Man-Bat, and the last a Ravenous," said Raziel.

"Well seeing as how these are ancient gypsy curses, I can let it slide this time, but I would like to see your other three forms.  Afterwards I will send this into the Ministry of Magic and let them know that you are a multi-Animagus," explained McGonagall.

Raziel nodded and changed into his reaver form and showed McGonagall why he called what he did, then he switched to his guardian form, which was only two feet larger, but his body was extremely thicker and his wings were razor sharp.  He then switched to his reaper form and showed McGonagall how it was easy to be mistaken for a Dementor, but refuse to remove his hood.  He then switched to his Hunter form and showed her his raven colored wings and how the tips of the end feathers were like the sharpest diamonds.  He gratefully returned to his normal form and was given a note to leave.  He left and went to his next class.

The next few days were uneventful, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  They had seen the three unforgivable curses and Raziel was intrigued with them.  When they were in the common room, they were doing their homework for Divination.

"Hey Raziel you finished with yours yet?" asked Ron.

"I've been done for the past hour, it was surprisingly easy to just make things up.  Monday I'm going to suffer from severe burns because of Mars looming over Earth.  Tuesday I am going to loose something extremely important because of Neptune and Jupiter's alignments.  Wednesday I'm going to fight Dumah and get pummeled because of Mars and Saturn's alignment with Earth..  Thursday I'm going to be betrayed by one I considered a friend because Venus is in the twelfth house.  Friday I'm going to loose my memory temporarily, because Mercury is in the second house.  Saturday I'm going to be disowned by Kain, because of Uranus and Venus being in the fifth house.  Sunday I'm going to be killed by a dark being because of Pluto and Saturn being in the thirteenth house.  That about sums up what I did, I'm sure you can all figure out what you will be doing.  If I'm needed I'll be out in the courtyard getting some fresh air.  Though I don't want to have to deal with Malfoy and his goons, so I'll take the easy way out," said Raziel as he climbed onto the window seal pushed it open and jumped out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had just come in, ran to the window and saw Raziel gliding through the air toward the ground.  They figured it was another form from one of the curses placed upon him, but still they thought he was crazy for jumping out the window like that.  They turned around as Professor McGonagall came in and she saw them looking out the window.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, may I ask what you are looking at?" asked McGonagall.

"Raziel ma'am he jumped out the window to avoid Malfoy and his friends.  He said it was the easy way out to the courtyard.  He was crazy to think that he would be able to change in time," said Hermione.

McGonagall quickly moved to the window and saw Raziel gliding around the courtyard and silently agreed with Hermione about Raziel being crazy.  Soon enough Raziel came back up to the window and saw them looking at him.

"Mr. Kainem what made you think you would change in time?" asked McGonagall.

"Well because I knew I would survive, I've jumped from cliffs higher than this all the way to the ground and landed on my feet surviving.  But if I didn't change in time I knew Kain would not resist the opportunity for me to be indebted to him.  That would be one of the many things that would make Kain gloat and remind me everyday of my debt to him," explained Raziel.

"Who is this Kain, I know of no one here by that name," said McGonagall.

"Kain's surname is Mortanium, we don't exactly hold a lot of respect for each other.  We only tolerate each other, one of the many reasons I don't live with him," said Raziel.

"Very well then if Professor Mortanium does not mind then you shall be allowed to call him so," said McGonagall as she left the room.

The next few nights were exciting as they prepared for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  The final night before Halloween, they had arrived and the Goblet of fire had been placed in the Entrance Hall, with an age line to keep all from under seventeen from entering.  The next day Raziel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley attempted to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire, but were thrown back away from it.

"Make sure none takes my seat Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'll be right back," said Raziel as he rose from his seat and walked over to the Goblet of Fire and entered his name without being thrown away from it, because of the Age Line that Dumbledore put around it.  He smirked and saw Dumbledore's surprise that he hadn't been thrown from the Goblet of Fire.

"How did you do that Raziel?  Fred, George, and Jordan took an aging potion and it didn't work.  You're our age and you made it through without being thrown back away from the Goblet of Fire," exclaimed Ron.

"We all have our little secrets Ron, I especially have mine, but maybe it is because I'm half vampire." said Raziel.

Later that night after they had gone to see Hagrid, it was the big feast and the Goblet of fire was preparing to announce who would represent which school in the tournament.  The fire in the Goblet glowed red and shot a parchment out and Dumbledore read it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Victor Krum," said Dumbledore then another parchment shot out and it read, "the Durmstrang champion is Fleur Delacour."

Then the Goblet shot out sparks galore and Dumbledore could see that it was deciding on the third champion.  Then it spit it out and Dumbledore plucked it from the fire and read it to everyone and Cedric Diggory was the third champion in the tournament.  As he was speaking a fourth parchment came out and Dumbledore read Harry's name off.  Raziel watched keenly as Harry made his way to the room where the other champions resided.  He continued to watch the room where Harry had entered and through a sidelong glance at Kain whom nodded.  Raziel and the rest of Gryffindor headed up to their tower and waited for Harry to come in.  However when the fat lady's picture moved they all looked and saw Kain standing there with his usual scowl on his face.

"Raziel follow me, you have detention to serve tonight," said Kain and everyone was shocked to hear Raziel had detention, however Raziel followed him out and the picture moved back into place.

"Is it time Kain?" asked Raziel without looking at him.

"It is time, the Elder is making his move upon Nosgoth for total domination.  I know you and I alone are not strong enough and Azurimuth has placed herself on its side. It is time to resurrect your brothers Raziel.  However it will be more complicated this time, they have been restored to their normal bodies.  I have removed the spell and curse from Melchiah's body so he will not rot his skin anymore.  Dumah has been cured of his insanity and Turel as well.  Rahab and Zephon have been mobile once again and pledge their allegiance to us.  Our fight ended when the new guardians became corrupted, even I could not predict this.  I have registered your brothers here as well, they will be arriving in mid-November.  However since humans rule the world we will have to speak with Dumbledore.  He knows all about us Raziel, so don't go into a life long story," explained Kain.

"So we are going to excuse me from classes for a while because supposedly my mother is ill," said Raziel.

"Impressive Raziel, yes we will be going, though remember you have no mother," said Kain.


	2. New Students

Chapter Two: New Students

Raziel and Kain arrived in Dumbledore's office after Kain had Raziel moved the gargoyle statue after it refused the password to the office.  Kain had been more than ready to shatter the statue right then, but Raziel had intervened.  Kain knocked three times and waited for a reply, when he got one he stepped through the doorway and saw Dumbledore.

"Ah Professor Mortanium, what can I do you for?" asked Dumbledore.

"I need to excuse Raziel from classes for a few weeks.  It has to deal with a war brewing in our homeland, another is stretching its grip for total control.  The official reason, if anybody asks is that Raziel's mother is extremely ill," said Kain.

"Of course, Raziel is excused from classes to visit his mother until mid-November.  I believe that is acceptable, please give my regards for her to get well soon," said Dumbledore.

They nodded and left the office and made their way to the area between the castle and Hagrid's cabin.  Kain stopped and chanted Nosgothian and he opened a portal and Raziel switched to his early reaver form and watched Kain stabilize the portal.  He looked around and then to the Gryffindor tower and saw the Weasley twins looking out the window at them.  He turned back toward the portal and walked through and evidently came out of the portal in the Chronoplast Chamber, which was Moebiun's inheritance from his great-great-grandfather Moebius himself.  He and Kain walked out of the room and passed the portals and made their way through Moebius' maze and into the Oracle's Cave.  They made their way through that and into the Ash Village towards the Ruined City of the Dumahem.

"Dumah!" roared Kain, and soon Dumah came walking out of his fortress towards Kain.

"Yes Kain?" asked Dumah.

"Have you gathered your remaining forces together?" demanded Kain.

"Yes Kain, Turel is still gathering his forces, but it difficult, because of the water that surrounds where some are hiding.  Turel will be at the Sanctuary within the day," said Dumah.

"No, we won't meet at the Sanctuary, the pillars are there and the Elder's chamber is ironically right beneath them, my domain would be wiser.  It is all but abandoned, except for the lingering Dumahem and there is a pathway from there to Rahab's domain.  He can meet us there with his army Zephon's forces can arrive through the Warp Gates.  Melchiah can reach us easy enough and I can try and get the humans to help us.  They believe me to be their avenging angel and I won't hesitate to show them that Nosgoth will survive.  I believe the Elder is using the abyss to stretch across Nosgoth," said Raziel.

Kain nodded and the three of them made their way to the warp gate and stepped through to Raziel's territory.  There the remaining remnants of the clans were waiting with their masters.  They saw Raziel and tried to attack, but then they saw Kain and Dumah beside him.  Raziel changed his form to his new version of his reaver form and stretched his wings wide.

"Everyone is here Kain, we wait to know what is going on!" said Rahab.

"The Elder is trying to take control of Nosgoth forcefully, he has taken the pillars already.  The abyss is how he reaches so far across Nosgoth.  Raziel and I have battled throughout time periods and have seen Nosgoth's future if we do not succeed.  The vampires shall cease to exist and the Elder shall have corrupted the land worse than it already is and it shall destroy the planet, along with itself.  However if we succeed us highborn vampires shall be but legends.  However a hybrid shall be born of the lesser vampires and the higher vampires.  They shall resemble Melchiah's clan in some ways, but they move like a Dumahem and are as aggressive as a Rahabem.  They have the great leaping abilities of a Zephonem, but the stupidity of a Turelem.  However since Raziel's clan was wiped out, they shall not have any abilities of them.  But some of the lesser vampires have the characteristics of a Razielem vampire.  Remember you shall all fall in battle, so let us destroy the monstrosity that threatens our very existence!  We are at war, a war between vampires and the Elder!" roared Kain.

A cheer went up from the army and the Rahabem made their way to the waters and the Zephonem took to the mountains.  The Dumahem took to the wide-open areas of Nosgoth and Turelem took to the caves and tunnels of Nosgoth, while the Melchiahem took to the crypts, monuments, temples, and other places they could reach.  The clan leaders went after each of their clans leaving Raziel and Kain to take the Sanctuary of the Clans, where the pillars stood and Azurimuth.  They blasted their way into the Sanctuary from the rusted doors and made their way down the hall with a small escort of Dumahem and Turelem following behind them.

"So Kain you have come back to Nosgoth I see.  You know you cannot win, I am more powerful than Azimuth ever was.  Surrender and pledge your allegiance to the master or die.  Without your precious Soul Reaver you cannot hope to defeat me," said Azurimuth.

"Who says Raziel holds the Soul Reaver anymore, he freed his other from the blade and they merged together long before you came.  As a matter of fact I believe this will show you I am more than capable of killing you," said Kain as he unsheathed the sword from its scabbard on his back.

Azurimuth gasped and looked at the sword Kain held within his cloven hands and it was the most feared sword imaginable, the Soul Reaver.  She quickly blasted the sword with a spell and it shattered into pieces.

"You tried to scare me into submission with an imitation of the Soul Reaver!  Fool you shall truly die now, along with Raziel!" screamed Azurimuth.

"Who said that was Raziel?  You know us, we hate each other Azurimuth, he would sooner kill the Elder than me though," said Kain with a smirk.

"What?!  No master you are in danger, no!!" she screamed until Kain took her life with his claw thrust through her stomach and Kain removing her head.

Meanwhile Raziel had entered the Elder's chambers and saw that it watched him closely, but Raziel knew that the squid was just host for the real Elder.  Raziel climbed until he found a platform that connected to the stairway that led to the pillars.  There in the middle of the platform was a throne and a being sat in it.

"So you have found me Raziel, I was sure that you wouldn't be able to find me.  It has been such a long time since I left that worthless squid body.  Now I have taken over a body that suited me just as well.  You may recognize it has it was belonged to Janos Audron, until you killed him and took his Black Heart.  I can posses anybody I want, since Kain destroyed my first body," said the Elder.

"So you are Hash'ak'gik or at least the incarnation of him," said Raziel.

"Quite impressive Raziel, yes I am the incarnation of Hash'ak'gik I am one of his children and so was the other Hash'ak'gik.  What makes you think you can defeat me Raziel?  Hmm, your ability to be resurrected in my chambers or your ability to become both versions of the Devourer of Souls and human?" asked the Elder.

"No, my ability to become three others, granted to me by Anubis, the Eldress, and the Eldest.  Remember I warned you I had powerful allies and now I have a world of wizards that can help me.  Your going to die Elder, and I'm not letting you take the planet with you," said Raziel as he quickly ran the Elder through with the Soul Reaver and the Holy Reaver.

"How did you move so fast Raziel?  My wretched relatives, they helped you!  They are dying you know, since their power was destroyed by Hash'ak'gik.  They are also incarnations of him, however they chose to go against him and now they pay the price for it, the demons shall be unleashed upon Nosgoth and I shall return if you kill me Raziel," said the Elder.

Raziel moved the two blades together and they merged and the emitting shockwave and combining of energies within the Elder destroyed his new body and left his soul hanging there.  Raziel slashed the soul and realized that he had just killed the Elder and not absorbed his abilities.  Of course the other times Raziel had reaved their souls.  He turned to the stairs and knew that the demons would be unleashed, however since the Elder could no longer influence them they were trapped in their dimension.  The ones that already inhabited Nosgoth would slowly devolve and be made pathetic.  He moved through the portal that would open to the pillars and saw clearly that Kain had killed Azurimuth and drained her of her edible blood and gained her powers.

"I assume that the Elder is dead and Nosgoth will find peace for now - good let us find Dumah, Melchiah, Rahab, Turel, and Zephon.  Only two will join you and you have the choice of which ones, I was able to evolve them to your state in eating abilities and resistances," said Kain.

"Rahab and Melchiah you shall accompany me and the rest of you shall accompany Kain back to the world we shall be staying in, we will be going to a school for wizards and witches in the guise as teenagers.  You no longer need blood to survive, you can eat like a normal human would.  Water and sunlight are no longer devastating to us and fire will merely burn if you touch it, though you shall not catch on fire," explained Raziel, "Also Melchiah you no longer rot your skin and what you have now is permanent until we leave that world for good and start to evolve again."

They nodded and Kain opened the portal and they entered and came out in the courtyard, with Raziel in his human guise.  His two brothers followed him up the steps and noticed they were wearing robes and had wands and pets, along with everything else they needed.  When they reached the entrance to the great hall McGonagall was waiting for the seven of them.

"Professor Mortanium, Mr. Kainem, are these the late arrivals from your homeland?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, these are my brothers, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah Kainem," said Raziel.

"Very well Mr. Kainem, please go take your seat with your house.  Now the rest of you follow me and stay close," said McGonagall.

She led the five brothers to the sorting hat and lifted her list up and said, "Melchiah Kainem, please take a seat."

Melchiah sat and the hat was placed upon his head and it said, "Well now another Kainem, hmm... where to put you, a good place would be Hufflepuff, but no not Hufflepuff, but GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zephon Kainem."

"What!?  Another Kainem, amazing you would seem to due good with Ravenclaw, but I don't know.  Hmm.... I know lets put you in SLYTHERIN!"

"Rahab Kainem."

"Come now Dumbledore, how many more Kainem's are there?!  Well you are fairly tricky, a love for the water I see, but a bit cocky, yet still you would do good in Ravenclaw, but I think you would due best in SLYTHERIN!"

"Dumah Kainem."

"I'm not even going to bother with how many of you there are.  You are a most unusual mind, but you would do well in Gryffindor, but yet Slytherin.  A tuff decision you are, but I think RAVENCLAW!"

"Turel Kainem."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The five brothers separated and went to their respected houses.  They ate real food for the first time since they were human.  When the feast was finished they went to their dormitories and slept at night for the first time since they were human.  The next morning in the Gryffindor tower, Melchiah was being interrogated by Hermione.

"Why are you late getting here to Hogwarts?  What is the name of your homeland?  Are you a vampire like Raziel?  Exactly why don't you share the same last name as Professor Mortanium?"

"Um, Raziel a little help here would be appreciated!" yelled Melchiah.

"Just answer her questions, except the homeland question.  Remember we're on strict orders not to tell anybody where our homeland is or what its called," said Raziel.

"Alright, my brothers and I were late because we were looking after our ill mother, but now she's not around anymore.  Yes I'm a vampire, but not exactly like Raziel is, he's older and stronger than I am.  Its tradition to name your children after your first name and add an 'um' or 'em' on the end of it, some times an 'am' on the end as well.  I'm the youngest out of all of them, so I'm also the weakest," said Melchiah.

"Now Hermione, since it's still very early, how far have you progressed with the spells I taught you?  Remember they go unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic, because they don't know of the spells I gave you to practice," said Raziel

"Well I've mastered the shift spell and the force spell completely.  I still have a bit of difficult with the sunlight and fire spell.  The water, stone, and sound spells, I haven't even mastered.  Why are you planning on continuing my lessons?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"No, just remember what I taught you of our native language.  Remember until I tell you its real name call it Glyphian.  If things don't become too chaotic then I'll teach you the entire language.  Now let us go before we miss breakfast, I might even be generous and persuade Kain to teach you.  He lived during these times and fought them personally," said Raziel.

They continued on down to breakfast where they saw Turel, Zephon, Dumah, and Rahab eating and Zephon and Rahab glaring at Malfoy.  Dumah and Turel were studying the books and trying to find out how to work the spells.  Raziel took his seat and ate, he looked around and noticed his brothers catch his gaze and they nodded.  After breakfast was over they slipped off into the courtyard and each made sure nobody was watching them slipped out of their human guises.  Raziel took on his form before the abyss had been unkind to him.  Dumah took on a smaller version of himself before he was burned alive, by Raziel.  Rahab took on his fish like form, but instead of a tail, he had legs.  Turel took his form that resembled his clan more than anybody else.  Zephon took on a form very much similar to his clans, mainly the ones that walk upright.  Melchiah merely kept his appearance as if he was a fledgling.  Soon enough Kain appeared in without his disguise.

"Kain, when will we be able to leave this wretched human world?  Our home is better than this place, there are too many rules and laws," said Dumah.

"We will have to see what these humans can do to our home.  They may be a threat to our kind and our home.  You should know better than to under estimate humans Dumah.  Especially after what they did to you, your clan, and your home," said Kain.

"You should talk Kain, you are teaching that Malfoy brat everything you know about magic.  Raziel's magic is the exception, it is glyph magic and very difficult to control or even learn.  At least he is teaching a human that would sooner help us than turn on us," argued Dumah.

"Dumah makes a valid point Kain, you are teaching Malfoy to much.  Your magic is the most dangerous, it is older than even you are!  Malfoy is unpredictable and in the case of his father, we may well have enemies worse than the Sarafan ever were!" exclaimed Zephon.

"You and Dumah should talk, all six of you were once Sarafan Warrior Priests!  Raziel especially since he killed all of you when you were human, even his own self!  If not for him and me then you would have probably carried the Sarafan on and defeated me in battle, before I defeated all the circle members!" roared Kain.

"True enough Kain, but Vorador would have killed us, in order to smite Malek!  There would be too many different outcomes, it was for the best that what happened did happen.  The point is still Malfoy cannot be trusted with such secrets of our magic.  These wands may help channel our magic, but for us Kain it restricts our ability to use it," said Rahab.

"You need to learn restrictions anyway all six of you, Raziel has learned more restrictions than any of you combined.  So don't complain Rahab, or the rest of you, when this terms is over you five and me will go back to Nosgoth.  Raziel has to stay here this summer, the previous summer his story was that he was visiting me.  Now get back inside before I decide to throw you each into the abyss myself," said Kain.

They were each about to leave when they heard a bit of rustling in the bush next to them.  Zephon was the quickest and leapt over to the other side of the bush and dragged the person in the bush out in front of the others.

"Well now it seems Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, have decided to be little snoops.  Now what are you three doing spying on us?" demanded Zephon.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you're not my boss!" stated Malfoy.

"They may not be Malfoy, but I am!!!  Now he asked you a question and your going to answer it!!!" roared Kain.

"I was wondering why the two Kainem's were associating themselves with other houses.  Slytherin's don't associate with anybody but themselves and those loyal to them," sneered Malfoy.

"Well you have seen to much, so you have a choice either hold your tongue or I attempt a memory charm for the first time.  Its your choice on what I do Malfoy, either way your apprenticeship with me is terminated as of now," snarled Kain.

"Um, I'll keep quite for now, but I know your secrets and you won't survive long here without blood and somebody noticing," sneered Malfoy.

"I can go back to my home and feed their fool.  Do you think I would not come here without a steady supply of food for long?" snarled Kain.

He threw Malfoy into his friends and they ran off back into the castle.  The seven of them watched them run off and they dawned their disguises again and walked inside.  The next few days were the toughest for Harry and them as they were constantly reminding Malfoy and his friends to keep their mouth shut or else.  As they sat in potions Harry was called from class for pictures for the champions.  He continued brewing his ingredients carefully and he noticed Malfoy glaring at him and he smirked back at him.  Then Snape walked over to him and checked to make sure he didn't screw up his potion.  He moved back up front and picked something out of his desk and walked back among the students and filled one of the flasks and grabbed a few empty ones and walked among the class and set them down in front of the students.

"You will find a flask in front of you, drink from it.  Whoever doesn't have pumpkin juice will have the poison and they will test their antidote," said Snape.

Each student drank from the flask and all but Raziel had pumpkin juice.  He drank and knew it wasn't pumpkin juice, as a matter of fact it tasted awful.  He gulped it down and felt it taking a strange effect in his system and he felt his old hunger for souls coming back to him.

"I see that Mr. Kainem has drank the poison, tell us what effects is it causing with you?"

"Hunger... the old hunger is returning!!  Must fight it, but so strong, so strong the hunger," said Raziel.

"Hunger??  Hunger for what Mr. Kainem, water, pumpkin juice, blood?"

"Will not tell you Snape, must fight it, you will not get any answers from me Snape," said Raziel.

Raziel was sweating and was fighting to keep control of his disguise and not switch forms, so his body started to develop an immunity to it.  His mind was chanting the words to the fire glyph spell, so when he started to breath real hard a wave of fire emanated from his body and burned most of the Slytherin brews into an over heated state, rendering them useless.

"Gryffindor is not to give him the antidote and seeing as how he destroyed all the perfect antidotes of Slytherin that will be fifty points from Gryffindor.  Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the two Kainem's take him to the hospital wing now.  Tell Madam Pomfrey that the antidotes were rendered useless," said Snape.

Rahab and Zephon stood up and grabbed Raziel, while Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, led the way and opened the door and made sure there was nothing in the way.  On the way they ran into Professor McGonagall, who was heading to her office.

"Hold it right there Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Kainem, what are you doing out of class?" asked McGonagall.

"Raziel was given poison in class and he was suppose to drink his antidote potion, but ended up destroying all the perfect ones.  The others are missing ingredients and/or not hot enough.  Professor Snape told us to take him to Madam Pomfrey," said Zephon.

"Very well, get him to Madam Pomfrey then," said McGonagall.

They continued on their way to the Hospital Wing when they ran into Kain himself.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rahab, Zephon, where are you taking Raziel?"

"The Hospital Wing, Kain, he's been poisoned by Snape and Raziel lost control a bit and destroyed all the useful antidotes," said Rahab.

"Leave him with me and get back to class now!!"

"But Professor Mortanium, Professor Snape said to take him to the Hospital Wing," said Malfoy.

"Well I said leave him with me and don't argue with me!!  That will be fifty points from Slytherin, now leave him with me and any further protests and you will loose fifty points for each one!!"

They left him with Kain who looked around and made sure nobody was watching and charged his lightning bolt and shot Raziel in the chest with it, causing him to fade into the Spectral Realm.  When Raziel reappeared he was completely immune to the poison and checked to make sure he was still in his human disguise.

"Get back to class now Raziel and tell Snape I wish to speak with him in my office," said Kain as he started to walk away.

When Raziel arrived back in class Snape didn't bother looking up from his checking of the potions, but then the bell rang.

"Homework, all whose potions were destroyed remake them and all whose potions weren't remake them as well," said Snape.

Raziel walked up to Snape's desk and waited until Snape noticed him.

"Well Kainem feeling better now, what do you want?"

"Professor Mortanium wishes to speak with you in his office right away," said Raziel who grabbed his things and left.

Meanwhile Kain was busy helping McGonagall grade papers on transfiguration, when Snape walked into his office.

"You wished to speak with me Professor Mortanium?"

"Sit down now Snape and I'll be with you in a moment," said Kain.

A few minutes later Kain said, "Now Snape, I hear you poisoned Raziel, is this true or was it a potion gone wrong?"

"I poisoned him, but he had the antidote in front of him.  He somehow managed to overheat all the finished antidotes.  So I had him sent to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey must have cured him of the poison," said Snape.

"I cured him Snape and your poison could very well have endangered the entire school!  I'm sure Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle have told you we are not normal humans," said Kain, "We're vampires or more specifically higher blood vampires, and we are the strongest vampires.  I am warning you if you ever poison Raziel again and I find out you will wish you would have had your Ministry of Magic eliminate me right away."

"Professor it is none of your business what I do in my class.  You are just an assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and by the looks of it now, Transfiguration.  I am not afraid of you Mortanium, so do not threaten me!" said Snape.

In an instant Snape was rammed against the stonewall and lifted up off the floor.  Kain dropped his disguise and looked Snape in the eyes and said, "Do I scare you now Snape?  I am not an ordinary vampire, but a Master Vampire and if you think you can talk to me that way, then you are sadly mistaken.  This is your last chance Snape, I will tolerate you when there are witnesses, but alone you are at my mercy.  Tell anybody of what I've said and of what you've seen with me and you will live to regret the day you were born, now get out of my office."

He dropped Snape and resumed his disguise and went back to work grading papers.  The following day Malfoy and his friends were making fun of Harry.  When they got into Transfiguration, McGonagall stood at the front of the class with Kain standing behind her with his usual scowl upon his face.

"Today class Professor Mortanium has agreed to teach you how to discover if you are an Animagus.  I know this would usually be around the fifth and sixth year, but Professor Mortanium felt that you needed to learn this interesting bit of information, Professor," said McGonagall.

"Alright, wands away keep your focus at the front of the class.  You are about to see how I became an Animagus as you call it.  Normally you would have to be born an Animagus, however now days it is very hard to learn how, but still possible.  In my day when I was between about twenty-five and thirty, you weren't born an Animagus, you could learn how to become one, but it was a selection of two animals only, either one or the other, sometimes both," explained Kain.

He used a bit of magic and the entire classroom was filled with a sort of memory on how he became a wolf.  It showed he entered a dark came and used a lighting spell and then came upon a giant picture of the wolf carved into the ground and he transformed.  However in order to be able to permanently be able to use it again he had to go through an obstacle and survive the attacking creatures.  He was able to get past the creatures, but then he came upon humans attempting to kill him, but he got the better of them and finally found the spell that allowed him to be able to become the wolf again.  He then showed how right away after fighting his way through the creatures and humans, he was able to acquire the spell that would allow him to become the bat.  Then the room returned to normal and he looked at the students.

"Then the wolf was used to get to areas previously unable to be reached on foot by any normal person, however the wolf's leaping abilities made it a formidable opponent.  Sadly though in this form you would be what is considered today as a werewolf.  It was extremely aggressive and other wolves tried to kill it, because of this.  However the bat form wasn't used for anything else than for long distance travel or reaching areas unable to be reached by man or wolf.  I used this ability to travel great distances in my homeland," said Kain, "Now are there any questions, besides where is my homeland and what the name of it is?"

"Um, professor, you said this was when you were between about twenty-five or thirty, how can this be when you don't look older than twenty-five or thirty?" asked Hermione.

"A simple question and a simple answer, it has to do with a disguise spell that allows me to pass as any age I wish and as a peasant or nobleman," said Kain.

"Professor, how long ago did that take place exactly?" asked Malfoy smirking.

"This answer will shock you all, but keep in mind that I am a vampire and age much more slowly than the normal person.  That took place over three thousand years ago for me, Malfoy," said Kain.

"Sir I've read about ancient vampires in mythological books, mainly muggle books though, and they all say that the ancient vampires went into a hibernation state every now and then and came out looking different.  There were two distinct vampires mentioned, but one more so than the other," said Hermione, "The first mentioned is a Vorador the Vampire Champion who was beheaded after being dragged from his home and the other was called Kain, though no last or middle name.  Sir would this be you that it mentions and could you show us if the first part was true?"

Kain was startled and replied, "Yes it is, may I see this book of yours Miss Granger?"

She nodded and handed the book to him and surprisingly instead of a normal hand there was a claw grasping the book.  She looked up and saw Kain without his disguise on and he said, "Is this what you mean Miss Granger?  This happens to be what I really look like after three thousand years of being around.  Now not all things said about vampires are true, and this is to be kept strictly between everyone in this room and me and my sons, understood?"

Everyone nodded and Kain smiled putting his disguise back on and he said, "Good, now are there anymore questions about me being an Animagus?"

"Um just one Professor Mortanium, how long did it take you to learn how to master them and learn them all together?" asked Ron.

"It was pretty much instantly that I learned how to use these forms and I mastered them the moment I first used them.  Now if you will excuse me I have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class to assist with, Professor McGonagall the class is again yours to do with as you please," said Kain as he walked out of the classroom and everyone was attempting to transfigure items into animals.

The following day they went to visit the Hogsmeade Village.  Raziel was with them as normal and Melchiah even tagged along with them.  However Filch stopped the two from going any further.

"Yer name's not on the list to go to the Hogsmeade Village, so stay on Hogwarts grounds," said Filch.

"We have permission to go to the Hogsmeade Village, just ask Professor Mortanium," said Raziel impatiently.

"Fine then follow me you two and we'll have a chat about trying to leave Hogwarts grounds," said Filch.

They arrived at Kain's office and saw that he had Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Turel in there with them all sitting or leaning against the wall.

"Beggin' yer pardon professor, but these two tried to leave Hogwarts grounds without there names bein' on the list.  They said you gave them permission to go to the Hogsmeade Village," said Filch.

"Indeed I did Filch, they have my permission to go if they want.  I have personally delivered all the permission slips to their head of houses and they assure me that they can go.  Now Filch I wanted to speak with you, if they get out of line and break any school rules and you catch them, you have my permission to do everything you used to do to students to these six.  However only if they have been caught out of bed after dark or if they break any school rules and you catch them with proof," said Kain.

Filch nodded smiling and the five of the six brothers left Kain's office, along with Filch.

"Kain you know of course that while I was exiled here that I was adopted by a human family.  However what you don't know is that they consider me their adopted nephew and Harry's adopted cousin.  I've done some research and it tells me that Harry would there for be your adopted nephew.  While the other five are also his adopted cousins and vice versa.  Harry seems to be the key to most of the trouble around Hogwarts when it comes to these Dark Arts," said Raziel as he turned and left Kain's office and quickly flew to the Hogsmeade Village.

He found Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the Three Broomsticks and he slipped into their table and had a butterbeer and talked with them.  The next few months were plenty uneventful, except for the usual, Snape being a jerk and loading them with plenty of homework.  Lots of homework from Trelawney, McGonagall, Hagrid, Sprout, and Moony.  Though the only exciting thing was the first task with the tournament.  Soon enough though another month had gone by and Snape seemed to be in an even nastier mood.  The second task had gone off without too much of a hitch, except for the aftermath of the Skeeter woman writing all sorts of lies about Harry and his friends.  At long last the next allowed visit to Hogsmeade came around Raziel was traveling with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"You know you don't have to come with us Raziel, its okay.  We're just going to be doing what we did last time, except maybe visit the joke shop," said Ron.

"I'm not stupid Ron, nor am I deaf or blind, I was there with Sirius remember?  I know all about your plan, your only lucky Kain nor my brothers know about it.  Besides I owe Black a visit anyway and even if you manage to loose me or stun me, I will only switch my form.  Besides don't you want to know why Snape has been avoiding Kain as much as possible?" asked Raziel.

"Sure why not we've got about another five minutes before we arrive," said Ron.

So Raziel told them what Kain did Snape, when he found out that Snape poisoned him and he even showed Snape his true form and threatened to do things much worse than the Unforgivable Curses.  He threatened to make his life a living hell and he wouldn't let anybody stand in his way of doing so.  When they arrived in Hogsmeade Raziel decided to fly above them to avoid suspicion with Black and followed them to the base of the mountain and landed outside the fissure.  Where he switched realms and it widened and he shifted back using a planer portal he found at the back of the small cave.

"So Black we meet again, how is life as a wanted man?"

"Raziel I should have known you would follow Harry and his friends.  Now shall we finish what we started a year ago?"

"No, one because I have no need or want to harm you, two because if I am injured by magic Kain will go on a rampage, he already had Snape on his list of 'to kill before I leave' list.  I am here to offer you a way to freedom, to make the world think you are dead," said Raziel.

"Raziel what do you mean, can you really make the Ministry think he is dead?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes, but he will have to study the language thoroughly and in a fight chant the words.  However with the help of certain witches and wizards in my homeland I have seen that next year he will presumably die in a fight against wizards dressed similar to the Dementors.  I want you to start chanting the words as soon as you start to fight them and nothing else.  I will have Kain there and set a barrier up around you so you can fake your death.  Though if what I know is right then this is merely another part of the world and a future version of my homeland.  Here is a warning Harry, Voldemort will be there in the fight.  Remember one thing if anything else next year Harry, remember this one word, Nosgoth," said Raziel.

"So Raziel how did you find them?  A tracking spell perhaps?" asked Black.

"I followed from the sky Black, who would pick a fight with a vampire?  Specifically the son of a Master Vampire," said Raziel.

"Professor Mortanium is a Master Vampire?!  That explains why Snape doesn't mess with you and your brothers anymore," said Ron.

"So Black, have you read the slander about Harry here in the Daily Prophet?" asked Raziel.

"I've read about it, but do you care about what they say about Harry?" asked Black.

"He is my cousin, adopted or not, he is family, Kain is not my biological father, but still he raised me.  I was exiled from my home, and adopted by Harry's aunt and uncle, but instead of making me their son, they made me their nephew and Harry's cousin.  Kain has extended his protection to you Harry and anyone related to you, with the exception of the Dursley's.  I believe it is time this Rita Seekter has an interview with the cousin of Harry Potter and learn the way I did what happens when you spread slander about someone," said Raziel.

He stood to leave, but Hermione stopped him and said, "How were you taught not to spread slander Raziel, how did Kain teach you?"

Raziel turned to her and looked her in the eyes and said, "He beat me until I was near death, as was it with the others.  Kain was not a very sensible person, he doesn't trust to many humans, because they are easily corruptible."

"One more question, you said last year that if I ever guessed your homeland's name that you would tell me everything about you.  Well is Nosgoth the name of your homeland?" asked Hermione.

Raziel turned swiftly to her and glared at her menacingly, "How did you find out Hermione?  What do you know of Nosgoth?"

"I know that it was a barren wasteland and that it had six rulers under Kain.  One of the rulers was executed, while another was ambushed and executed by humans," said Hermione.

"What I am about to tell you, do not repeat to another soul understand?" threatened Raziel.

"I promise not to tell anybody without your permission or unless I'm given a truth potion," said Hermione, with Harry, Ron and Black nodding in agreement.

"Kain is deified, the clans tell tales of him; few know the truth he was mortal once, as were we all.  However his contempt for humanity drove him to create me and my brethren.  I am Raziel, first born of his lieutenants, I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire, I have served him a millennia.  Over time we became less human and more.... divine.  Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift, some years after the master our evolution would follow, until I had the honor of surpassing my lord.  For my transgressions I earned a new sense of reward.... agony.  There was only one possible outcome, my eternal damnation.  I Raziel, was to suffer the fate of weaklings and traitors, to be cast into the Lake of the Dead.  Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss, unspeakable pain, relentless agony, time ceased to exist, only this torture and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell.  An eternity passed and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice  of madness, the decent had destroyed me, and yet I lived," explained Raziel.

"Under the guidance of the Elder, a mysterious being of great power, I was able to learn the uses of my changed body.  When I first saw vampires after so long it was one of Dumah's clan members, a wretched scavenger.  I dispatched with them quickly and discovered I was able to move giant stone blocks effortlessly.  When I came upon the Sanctuary of the Clans, it was in ruins.  I dispatched a few Dumahem that were in my way and made my way to the abyss.  The womb of my demise and rebirth, curiously I wandered to the west to see how my clan had fared in my absence.  When I arrived in my clan territory it was abandoned, I knew Kain had wiped them out.  So I ventured on into Melchiah's territory where I spared a human hunting his clan members.  At first I didn't recognize them, but their stench was all too familiar.  Since Melchiah was the last to be born, he received the poorest portion of Kain's gift.  After searching around and defeating a few vampires I came upon a room where I had to shift into the spectral realm.  It was there I came upon my first encounter with a Vampire Wraith, a vampire soul that had adapted to the spectral plane.  It resembled a Dementor quite a bit, but they had eyes.  I defeated it solved a few puzzles and then I made my way into a new area of Melchiah's territory.  I solved more puzzles and burned a few more vampires with sunlight.  When I found Melchiah in order to slow him enough to finally defeat him I dropped two spiked gates into him and finally smashed him with a giant meat grinder while he still lived.  I absorbed his soul and was endowed with the ability to pass through gates or bars in the spectral realms.  His last words were, 'I am released!'" continued Raziel.

He continued his story of his journeys through Nosgoth, then into the past, where he started his journey through different dimensions.  He told them he visited some dimensions two or three times before he was finally banished to another dimension where he found a way to escape it, but wound up in the one they were currently in.

"Amazing before you recovered your humanity and became as strong in magic as you are, you just wanted revenge.  Whatever happened to this Kayura?" asked Ron.

"She became human again through magic and returned to her own dimension.  I have been back to Nosgoth and the one who banished us has been taken care of, however as to put the pieces into place where humans become dominant over Nosgoth we left.  That is the reason they are here, mine is also that, but also I have grown fond of this world.  For the first time since I was a human child I have friends and can feed, feel, and sleep like a human, yet retain what makes me who I am.  I believe we had better get going quickly now, or we may be missed at the village," said Raziel.


	3. Return of the Dark Lord and Visitor's

Chapter Three: Return of the Dark Lord and Visitor's

Soon enough they returned to the village, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts.  Raziel entered the Three Broomsticks and saw his brothers in one corner with Kain.  He pushed his way through and halfway there ran into Rita Skeeter.

"So the infamous Rita Skeeter, we meet at last," said Raziel.

"Ah, I see I have the pleasure of meeting the famous Harry Potter's cousin.  Please join me at my table for an interview," insisted Rita Skeeter.

Raziel nodded and followed her to a table and ordered two butterbeers.

"So what is it like to be Harry Potter's cousin?" she asked.

"It is good enough, I could care less what everyone else thinks about me being his cousin," said Raziel.

"I see, so who are your parents?" she asked him.

"I don't know my mother, but my father is the Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant.  May I say something off the record?" asked Raziel.

She nodded and Raziel said, "Twist a single word around and you will not only feel my wrath, but that of my family's as well.  We are not to be fooled with and do not take kindly insults, we also do not make idle threats.  If I find this in an article in any way then I will make life for you a living hell," said Raziel.

"Now on the record, do you have any siblings?"

"Five of them, all younger than I am," said Raziel.

"So, what are their names, what year are they in, and what house?"

"Turel is the second eldest, he's in the fourth year as well, but in the Ravenclaw house.  Dumah is the third eldest, he's in the fourth year as well, and is in the Ravenclaw house as well.  Rahab is the third youngest, he's in the fourth year as well, and is in the Slytherin house.  Zephon is the second youngest, he's also in the fourth year as well, and is also in the Slytherin house.  Melchiah is the youngest of us all, he's in the fourth year as well, and in the Gryffindor house, along with myself," said Raziel.

"Rumor has it that you weren't here at Hogwarts for the first two years, can you shed some light on this little mystery?"

"I was a transfer student, from an extremely private school that is not very known.  Since I took my first two years there, they have us swear not to reveal the name of the school," said Raziel.

"Alright, every school as its secrets, but can you shed light on the accusations of other students saying that you have been practicing magic outside of school?"

"Then they lie, I cannot do magic outside of school without the Ministry of Magic knowing.  It is a common fact that if one violates the law, then one is punished for it," said Raziel.

"True enough, now I have heard from students who wish to remain unnamed that you are only half human, is this true?"

"I hold no shame in what I am, yes I am half human as you say, I am also half vampire.  There are only a few people who know this as a fact, I'm leaving them unnamed for reasons that are my own," said Raziel sternly.

"Alright that is fair enough, you have your rights.  But can you explain the sudden disappearances of yourself into a green mist?"

"That would be apart of the secrets that I have sworn to keep," said Raziel warningly.

She nodded and said, "Being the cousin to Harry Potter, do you receive any publicity as well?"

"Not many know I am his cousin, until this little interview that is.  I can also state that there is nothing for me to receive publicity about.  I do not wish for it, nor have I ever wished for it," said Raziel.

"Can you tell me anything about your parents?"

"My parents, which ones, the ones that I have lived with for the past two years that are my adoptive uncle and aunt?  My biological parents, that I have never known, or perhaps the one who raised me and my brethren?" asked Raziel.

"No offense, but nobody really wishes to hear about the affairs of a muggle family, also since your biological parents are unknown to you, then perhaps you can tell us a little about the one you consider your father."

"My father, what can be said about him, except that he is a nobleman.  He has raised me and my brethren for as long as I can remember.  He has never had a wife and he is like me a vampire, we, as in my brethren and I, have taken hold of his family tradition, to take our fathers name and use it as our surname, just as he used his fathers name as his surname.  However to help honor their name and not insult them, we add either an em, im, am, or an um onto the end of the name.  Depending on the name we may even replace a couple of the ending letters with these two letters," said Raziel.

"One last question, rumor has it that you are an Animagus with four different forms.  Is this true, if it is, can you give us a description of these four forms?  If it isn't true, than could you speculate as to where these rumors started from?"

"It is true that I am a highly unusual Animagus, mainly do to the forms themselves.  I researched these four forms and discovered what they are called.  The first form is known as the Reaver of Souls, the second form is known as the Guardian of Souls, the third is known as the Reaper of Souls, and the last is known as the Hunter of Souls.  I have nicknamed them after certain creatures I have seen, the first I have called a Man-Bat, because it resembles both a human and a bat, the second is a Giant Man-Bat, the third I believe is known as a Patronus, yet it resembles a Dementor, and the last a Ravenous, because of the huge black raven-like wings," said Raziel.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation Mr. Kainem.  Now if you excuse me I must be going," she said as she slid through the crowd.

Raziel paid for his butterbeer and flew to Hogwarts, where when he landed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were waiting for him wands ready.

"Look Pansy it's the freak, shall we give him a present?" asked Malfoy.

The other three nodded and they aimed their wands and all called out the same curse.  Raziel let them hit him and he noticed the effects they were having on him.  He was changing to his human form and he glared at the four of them.

"Well it looks like the anti-Animagus curses worked after all.  Shall we do it to him again, just to make sure?" asked Pansy.

Raziel's eyes were glowing pure white with rage and he was very tempted to summon the Soul Reaver from the spectral realm.  Instead he grabbed Malfoy and changed into his Reaper form and glared at Malfoy.  He let go of him while the others aimed their wands at him, but he pulled back his hood and glared at each one of them.  He only locked eye contact with Malfoy, as he showed him the horrors he would face if he tried the curse again.  When he heard foot steps echoing from the hall he pulled his hood back on and walked towards McGonagall's office.  He reached her office door and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said McGonagall.

Raziel entered into her office and she could tell by his posture and by the way he walked he was in a very foul mood.

"What has happened Mr. Kainem?" asked McGonagall calmly.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, is what happened Professor.  They used a spell on me called an anti-Animagus curse.  The last I knew they were in the courtyard, where I left them unharmed, though I admit I was and still am very tempted to make them quite miserable," said Raziel, "I was able to control my temper, as to let you know first and in hopes that there might be a way to break this retched curse on me, preventing me from using my Ravenous form."

McGonagall nodded and had Raziel follow her done into the dungeons to Snape's office.  She knocked on his door and he called them in.

"Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you and Mr. Kainem?" asked Snape.

"Mr. Kainem here was attacked by four students from your house.  Specifically Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Miss Parkinson, they have used an anti-Animagus curse on Mr. Kainem here.  I thought I would let you know, before I speak with the headmaster about this incident," said McGonagall.

Snape nodded and assured them that he would deal with them.  So McGonagall and Raziel made their way to Dumbledore's office.  They knocked on the door and waited for Dumbledore to give them permission to enter.

"Minerva, Mr. Kainem, is there something I can help you with?" asked Dumbledore from behind them as he opened the door into his office for them.

"I'm afraid so, Professor Dumbledore, it seems that Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Miss Parkinson have performed an anti-Animagus curse on Mr. Kainem here," said McGonagall.

"I see, now Mr. Kainem, would you please explain to me how this happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"I had just come back from the Hogsmeade Village, using my Ravenous form to fly from there to here, when I landed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson seemed to be waiting for me.  They had their wands out and Malfoy had called me a freak and mentioned something about a present.  That's when all four of them performed the anti-Animagus curse on me.  I faded back to human form and they mentioned something about doing it a second time to be sure.  I had changed into my Patronus form, since Dementors see to fear it.  I grabbed Malfoy, but did not harm him in anyway, I pulled my hood back and from previous experiences it is not a welcome sight.  I locked eyes with him and glared at him and showed him possibilities of what might happen if they did it again and I lost my temper.  I showed him something that I rarely show anyone that puts me into a foul mood, I showed him how I would torture him, if he tried the curse again.  It wouldn't have been anything sever, just showing him a few experiences from my, how shall I say, past.  It was all I could do not to summon something that would very likely kill anything the blade cuts," said Raziel.

"I see, well then Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Miss Parkinson have two weeks worth of detention and they loose fifty points each for each curse they used on you today.  Now for whom they will serve detention with I shall let Professor Snape know.  As for you Mr. Kainem, I suggest you take your frustrations out on stone instead of a student.  However I am most curious as to these Animagus forms of yours, may I see them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course Professor, however the last I won't be able to because of the curse.  The first one is officially known as the Reaver of Souls, but I call it a Man-Bat," said Raziel as he changed into his Reaver form, which happened to be what he looked like before the abyss.

"My second form is officially known as the Guardian of Souls, but I call it a Giant Man-Bat.  I may change it to dragon-like later on," said Raziel as he changed into a huge version of his reaver from, except he had spikes on his shoulders, arms, knees, back, and round the top of his head.  He also had scales over most of his skin and wings.

"My third form, looks much like a Dementor, it is officially called the Reaper of Souls, often connected with the Grim Reaper.  I call it a Patronus though, since most Dementors flee from the mere presence of me, this my most effective form against Dementors, I injured one last year," said Raziel, "I won't remove my hood though, the last few who have seen my face beneath it and locked eyes with me, still have nightmares, and that was three years ago."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding and the same with McGonagall.

"My fourth form, is a bit of a cross between the first three, as soon as this curse wears off I can show you what it looks like.  You might also want to refrain from mentioning any of this from Kain or my brethren, they would do something very rash and dangerous, especially Kain," warned Raziel.

After the brief meeting with Dumbledore, Raziel left his office and went straight into the Gryffindor Tower, where he vanished into the Spectral Realm to rest.  The next few weeks were some of his worse, as he was having to deal with Malfoy and his gang almost everyday.  He had to deal with criticism from Snape, loads of homework from Trelawney, and to top it all off Rita Skeeter had altered and twisted his words around very much.

Raziel Kainem: Harry Potter's Deranged Cousin or Not?

In a private interview with Mr. Raziel Kainem, the adoptive cousin of Harry Potter, I have learned that he is quite mentally unstable.  As I asked about his family, he firmly stated that he doesn't know who his real parents are, being adopted by the Muggle relatives of Harry Potter, he has surprisingly not made a name for himself.  He has also stated that his previous schooling, before transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has sworn him into secrecy about a number of many things he learned there.  In an interview with a fellow student, one of a most respected Wizard Family, Mr. Draco Malfoy, has informed me that the previous year he discovered that Raziel is not entirely human, but a vampire as well and one with a short temper.  When the named student asked Raziel about this, he was slammed against the wall and his life threatened.  The previously named student as also made it clear that the only reason he was able to come back a second year, was because his father is also a vampire and teaching at Hogwarts.  When I asked Raziel about this he shrugged it off as if it was nothing important and made quite clear that his family does not appreciate any type of insult, even if it is just a harmless joke.

When I attempted to interview Raziel's father, Professor Mortanium, about this he told me to go away.  Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, however when I mentioned his son, he had threatened to harm me in the worst possible way he could imagine.  With this done it has occurred that Raziel is suffering quite a bit of physical harm when he visits his father.  When I asked Raziel about this he said his fathers name as if it were You-Know-Who's name.  When I attempted to ask about his mother, he cut me off and told me simply that he didn't have a mother and aside from the one that gave birth to him, that he never had a mother while growing up.  His eyes were on the verge of tears as he spoke of how, his father had driven off one that he had been close to.  It would seem that he is not truly mentally unstable only ignored and crying out for help and understanding, because of his hard life.

Raziel crushed the paper and threw it into the common room fire.  He was in a definite rage and he was going to make sure that Kain knew of it.  He walked down to Kain's office and blasted the door off its hinges and Kain stood off to the side, looking at where is desk once stood.

"Raziel, was it necessary to blast the door off its hinges and into my desk?" asked Kain.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet Kain, the damned woman as insulted me and you!  She ridicules you especially since you do not have a wife nor did you when you raised me and my brethren!  She insults me by calling me deranged and crying out for help.  She says you drove Kayura away from me and that you did it intentionally.  What do you propose to do about this?" demanded Raziel.

"Nothing at all Raziel, since we are not in our homeland I cannot simply enforce the law upon the person.  She never attempted to interview me, she used information from Malfoy and his little friends, whom Dumbledore was kind enough to give to me for their detention a few weeks ago," said Kain smiling cruelly.

"Damn you Kain, this may not be our homeland, but you can't let her get away with this!" yelled Raziel.

"Oh, but she will not get away with it, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah have seen to that.  They have decided to send her a spell that will bring one vampire from our homeland here, one that hasn't started devolving yet and that is, Vorador.  Yes he lives, he is quite the clever one, upon my last visit to his mansion I discovered that he had gained a dark gift that allowed him to create copies of himself from his children.  I awoke him from his coma and explained everything to him, he has been keeping everything in check while I have been here.  However he has his human decedent taking care of everything in the homeland.  Your brothers have arranged an interview with this Rita Skeeter and Vorador Audron, he as taking up Janos's surname in respect for his father," said Kain.

Moments later Vorador himself walked into the room and looked at the desk and door, then at Raziel and Kain.

"I suppose by the way the desk is, that Raziel did that?" asked Vorador.

"Yes, Raziel blasted the door with an extremely powerful force projectile," said Kain.

Raziel left the room and headed for the Quidditch Field, where the finals would be taking place at any moment.  When he arrived it had already started and Harry was already halfway through the maze.  He entered the Spectral Realm and leapt into the center of the maze and came out of it just as he and Cedric Diggory grabbed the cup, he felt something wrong and grabbed the back of their robes and was pulled along with them.  When he came to he saw that Harry was in danger as a man in dark robes stood above Harry, who had a look of pure terror upon his face.

'So this is the mighty Voldemort, let him come after me and feel what I can do to him,' thought Raziel.

He carefully slipped into his Reaper form and made his way towards Voldemort.  He watched Voldemort caress his new body and look around the graveyard at the flowing of robes around him.  He spoke with them, harmed one, and told them his tale of how he returned to power, but first of how he was able to survive.  Then when he finished he turned to Harry and blasted him with an unforgivable curse.  Raziel advanced closer to Voldemort, close enough that he would catch his attention long enough for Harry's torment to stop.

"Ah, a Dementor already, you see my servants, I am already regaining what was taken from me thirteen years ago," said Voldemort.

"I would be careful of what you say Voldemort, I am no Dementor.  I am what a Dementor fears more than a Patronus.  Wormtail can tell you that I am not to be taken lightly, now leave Harry Potter alone now!" roared Raziel.

"You are no Dementor then, yet you are no Death Eater.  Why then do you wear the robes of one?" demanded Voldemort.

"I am Raziel, the Reaper of Souls, the predecessor to death itself.  You Voldemort are nothing compared to what I have seen and fought," said Raziel.

"So you are the predecessor to the death, I cheated death once and I can do it again.  I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the world!  My knowledge and power with the dark Arts is second to none!" declared Voldemort as he aimed his wand at Raziel.

"Then you are a fool, you may have cheated death, but I have died twice already Voldemort.  I know death, my grandfather himself was a conjurer of death.  If he were here today then he would show you who is a powerful wizard.  However since he is not and neither is my father Kain, Lord of Nosgoth, the one man who knew magic that could kill a hundred men with a single spell.  I too know spells that make your unforgivable curses pale in comparison, however you are too lowly a mortal to use them upon," sneered Raziel.

Voldemort then said, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell struck Raziel head on and he collapsed unto the ground and disappeared into a green mist.  When he returned to the Material Realm he and Harry were dueling with each other.  He saw the spirits of Voldemort's victims appear and taunt him.

"Remember one thing Voldemort if you ever cross paths with me again, there are things much worse than death.  There are places that would make you wish you were dead, and there are beings that make you wish you were dead and I am one of those beings," said Raziel as he summoned the light glyph and released its power upon those who were looking at him and Harry.

They all yelled from being blinded by the incredibly bright light.  Raziel grabbed Harry and Cedric's body and ran to the Triwizard Tournament Cup.  He grabbed it exactly when the curse hit him and forced him into the Spectral Realm once they arrived back at the Quidditch Field.  Everyone saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and disappear into a green mist, but not before dropping Harry and Cedric's body.  An hour later Raziel awoke in the Spectral Realm and he devoured the souls wandering around there, he found a planar portal and shifted back into the Material Realm.  He saw Dumbledore waiting for him there, with Kain and Vorador.

"I see you were right Professor Mortanium, Raziel is very much alive even after being struck by the Avada Kedavra curse.  Raziel I must ask where it is you went to after being struck by the Avada Kedavra curse," said Dumbledore.

"The Spectral Realm, where the spirits of the dead await passage into the underworld.  It's a place I am forced into when I become to weak to sustain my body in the Physical Realm.  While there a replenish my health with ancient symbols rarely seen in this realm.  A yellow or golden glow surrounds it and when I step into it, I am fully healed and able to return to the this plane," explained Raziel.

"So is this also apart of your alleged family curse Raziel?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

"Yes it is Professor Dumbledore, you can explain that to everyone who saw me hit with the curse.  Hermione Granger, the Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry already know of the Spectral Realm.  With proper training of our language most anybody could do it, Hermione already knows how to enter and exit the Spectral Realm.  On an account of blackmail I trained her in the magic I use in my homeland sir," said Raziel.

"Very well, but why did you enter the maze in the first place?" asked Dumbledore.

"Moebiun, a type of Divination wizard showed me the future of Harry if I had not come.  He would have been quite miserable living with the pathetic Dursley family.  I originally came here because of my curiosity of other magic.  I was only able to come here after I helped bring justice to our corrupt Ministry Council, so I was banished from the homeland.  So I came to England and got myself adopted by the Dursley family," explained Raziel.

"I see so before your Ministry was brought out of power they banished you from your homeland," said Dumbledore.

"Something like that," said Raziel.  (Quote from Connor MacLeod in Highlander 2: The Quickening.)

Raziel returned to the castle and made his way to the Hospital Wing to see Harry.  He carefully stood in the shadows as he watched Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius Black (in Animagus form) watch over Harry to make sure he got his rest.  Soon enough though a loud yelling came from behind the door and came into the room.  Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic was arguing with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, mainly McGonagall.  Soon enough Dumbledore came and was displeased with them and him and the Minister got into an argument.

"You-Know-Who . . . returned?  Preposterous.  Come now Dumbledore . . ."

He continued to listen to them argue until his own temper, having been kept in check snapped and he took on his Reaper form and a very loud screech was heard, echoing off the walls of the castle as the Dementor left the castle grounds.  Raziel turned to the Minister and strode towards him his eyes glowing a blood red and his mist flowing from beneath him.  He pointed a single clawed hand at the Minister and said, "Tell me Minister, I'm quite sure you have seen what Voldemort looks like from descriptions of surviving witnesses, do I remind you of anything?"

"Whoever you are, you remind me of a Dementor or one of the Death Eater's locked away in the Azkaban Prison.  I have personally never seen Voldemort, so I would not know!  Now tell me who you are now!" demanded Fudge.

Raziel took on his human form again and looked at Fudge with an all to obvious scowl on his face.  He pointed one of his fingers at him and did a very muggle gesture.  Hermione gasped at what she saw Raziel do and giggled a bit, as Fudge looked confused.

"You may remember me from the Leaky Cauldron, Minister.  If you don't then, I am Raziel Kainem, cousin to Harry Potter, son of Kain Mortanium, and you Minister are nothing more than a scuttling coward.  If you were half the wizard you were made out to be, then you wouldn't have had the need to bring a Dementor, with a castle full of wizards who could subdue the man if need be.  Of course these are my personal opinions of you now Minister," said Raziel.

Kain appeared behind Snape and laughed at what Raziel had done, insulting the Minister of Magic.  He gave his okay to continue if he wished to and Fudge turned to Kain, with his wand out.  However Kain didn't bring his wand out, he glared down at the little man who dared confront him.

"I suppose you are the assistant teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" asked Fudge.

"And last year as well, I am hoping that I will have the pleasure and honor of teaching here again next year, Minister.  I wish to point one thing out that what Raziel said holds no meaning to me," said Kain.

"At least someone here, believes that I have every right to summon a Dementor for protection if I so wish and that what happened to the culprit does not mean I am a coward," said Fudge.

"Minister, perhaps you misunderstood, I said what Raziel said holds no meaning to me.  In a clearer meaning for you, I believe you to be a man who wishes to be certain that he has protection when he wants it.  In my homeland such a terminology would mean you are a spineless and gutless coward," said Kain with a smirk upon his face, "Of course we are not in my homeland so it does not mean that in England, if you will excuse me Minister, Headmaster."

Raziel looked at Fudge with a sly smile upon his face as he gave Harry his winnings and then left the Hospital Wing.  He watched as Dumbledore had Madam Pomfrey go check on a house elf, then he shut the door and the black dog (Sirius) transformed back into his human self at Dumbledore's request.  Before Dumbledore could speak again Raziel spoke, "Professor it was the last wish of Moebiun, that you be told that Kain would not be a good selection for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, nor would Vorador.  Both are extremely dangerous when they wish to be and are very easily angered, and they would both very willingly do something extremely rash."

Dumbledore nodded his thanks and explained everything that needed to be done, though Snape was just a question and an answer, then he was gone.  Sirius was also gone and Raziel had the distinct feeling that his late uncle, Mortonius, was urging him to tell his story again, only an edited version would suffice.  Once only the two Weasley children, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore remained he told them he was going to tell them something that required an oath of the utmost discretion.  They agreed to keep it secret until either they were forced to or until he gave permission to tell.

"Kain is deified, the clans tell tales of him; few know the truth he was mortal once, as were we all.  However his contempt for humanity drove him to create me and my brethren.  I am Raziel, first born of his lieutenants, I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire, I have served him a millennia.  Over time we became less human and more.... divine.  Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift, some years after the master our evolution would follow, until I had the honor of surpassing my lord.  For my transgressions I earned a new sense of reward.... agony.  There was only one possible outcome, my eternal damnation.  I Raziel, was to suffer the fate of weaklings and traitors, to be cast into the Lake of the Dead.  Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss, unspeakable pain, relentless agony, time ceased to exist, only this torture and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell.  An eternity passed and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness, the decent had destroyed me, and yet I lived," explained Raziel.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at the statement and she said, "So your over a thousand years old?"

"Actually, I am over seven thousand years old, a millennium had passed since my execution and resurrection, then my journey through the Chronoplast Chamber to five thousand years in the future, however this changes nothing, as I have the human form of a teenager.  I have decided for what you see me as now to be my natural form.  If you wish to here a more edited version please tell me, it will help clear some things up," said Raziel.

Mrs. Weasley and the others nodded and Raziel thought of the edited version, but with details.

Raziel then said, "A millennium has passed since Lord Kain set his capital in the ruins of the Pillars of Nosgoth and began his conquest of the world.  His first act was to recruit a cadre.  Dipping into the underworld, Kain snared six souls and thus birthed his lieutenants of which I, Raziel, was one.  We, in turn prowled the twilight of purgatory building six legions of vampires to pillage Nosgoth.

The destruction of the major human Kingdoms was inevitable.  Within a hundred ears, humanity had been thoroughly domesticated.  To be sure, there remained some feral humans scattered across the hinterlands, clinging to their hopeless holy war to rid Nosgoth of 'the vampire scourge'.  They were tolerated.  They made existence for the fledglings more challenging.

After the taming of the humans, our real work began; shaping Nosgoth to our will.  Around the Pillars, slaves constructed a shrine worthy of our new renaissance.  Huge furnaces were built to belch smoke into the sky, shielding the land from the poisonous effects of the sun.  Never had the world known such a beauty.  However we grew bored.

We allowed the remains of the legion, the lesser vampires, to have their intrigues, they provided amusement and spice to an increasingly uninspired court.  As faction fell against faction we bet upon an outcome.  We helped and foiled plots at our whim.  We were the Council and Lord Kain, our only master.

The humans think it is a poison of the blood that makes us what we are.  Fools, the blood only feeds the bodies we live in.  To create a vampire, one must steal a soul from the abyss to reanimate the corpse.  It is the body that demands the blood sacrifice; our souls gain their advantage from the power of the underworld.  As we matured, our earthly bodies evolved into a higher form.  We assumed the powers and nobility of the Dark Gods.  With each change the trivial affairs of vampire and man held less interest.  Always, it was that would change first.

After the master had experienced a new gift, one of us would follow in a decade or so.  That is, until I had the audacity to evolve before me master.

I was gifted with wings.  And for my impertinence I was damned."

"You were quite the character then Raziel, from what you just told us.  I take it that since your resurrection and whatever happened afterward has mellowed you out and you regained your humanity, for the most part," said Ginny.

Raziel smiled and nodded, then he proceeded to tell his tale in full, but he knew words would take to long so he used his gift from Noprapter and showed them everything after his resurrection from the abyss.  When he finished showing them he noticed how pale Mrs. Weasley was and thought she could very well be a vampire.  Dumbledore left to take care of some business and the rest of them stayed behind to watch after Harry.  Soon enough Mrs. Weasley left and the only time they left was to go to class and take the tests for that term.  When Harry returned from the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore explained to the entire school what had happened to Cedric Diggory and who did it to him in the first place.  Days later the term had ended and Raziel watched Harry give the Weasley twins his winnings.  Raziel smiled and boarded the train, where he was confronted by Malfoy and his friends.

"Next year Kainem you won't be so lucky.  You got lucky, Voldemort is going to make sure you don't live to see your seventh year or age eighteen," sneered Malfoy.

Raziel grabbed him and lifted him effortlessly and said, "Then Voldemort is too late on the age part Malfoy, you can tell this to your father.  There is one student who is older, wiser, and stronger than Voldemort or any of his followers combined together.  Tell your father that Raziel Death Kainem is over seven thousand years old.  However if he tells the Ministry then he will live to regret it and if any others he tells speaks to the ministry than they will also regret it.  I do not make idle threats Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson," threatened Raziel.

He continued pass them and went into the compartment that the Weasley twins were in.  He pulled out two gold bricks and walked right over to them and dropped it on their laps.

"Keep them as a present for your family, it should help you get by for a while.  Tell your mother not to worry about it, I have plenty more," said Raziel.

"Um exactly how many more of these bricks do you have?" asked Fred.

"I have about three hundred times the amount of Gringotts.  I told you I am very rich and tell your parents to expect to find more money in their account every Christmas.  One of those brick's 250 Galleon's, 200 Sickle's, and 150 Knut's," said Raziel as he left the compartment.

Soon enough he found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in a compartment.  He took his seat across from Ron and quietly snuck a gold brick into the bag and smiled at Ginny who had been watching his every movement since he walked into the compartment.

"Strange normally Malfoy and his friends would be harassing us right now," muttered Ron.

"They won't be bothering you until next year.  I set them out straight with a very nasty threat on their families and friends of their families.  I'm quite sure Kain would be proud of me right now.  Now Hermione is it to my understanding that you have mastered the glyph spells I taught you?" asked Raziel.

She replied, "Yes Raziel, I mastered them, all of the ones you gave me."

"Good you now have more to do then, master the Light, Earth, Thunder, Air, and Dark glyphs by next year and I will have Kain teach you his magic.  Oh and Ginny are you still afraid of me or have you overcome your fear of me for another?" asked Raziel.

"The second, you don't seem so bad, having to face You-Know-Who would be worse," said Ginny.

"Trust me, I have lived far longer than Voldemort and if my soul was still split in two, then I could very well do things worse than Voldemort.  Besides I've earned a new respect for the Unforgivable Curses, they hurt and sting like mad.  Especially the killing curse Avada Kedavra, getting hit by it once was bad enough, but twice in a short amount of time is worse.  Even Kain blasting me with his lightning would have been better than the Avada Kedavra curse," said Raziel holding his head.

"You were hit by the killing curse twice and yet here you are quite alive.  I guess your immune to it then, right?" asked Ron.

"No, the blasted curse destroyed my physical body, forcing my return into the Spectral Realm.  Where I must either feed upon the wandering souls or find a healing conduit.  Most of the time I must feed upon the souls and help send them onto the underworld.  Remind me to send Snape a nasty howler next year as revenge for him poisoning me," said Raziel.

So it was they talked and joked around about minor things.  Ginny would constantly ask Raziel about Nosgoth and Raziel would comply with mental images about Nosgoth.  She would be sad by the desolated Nosgoth, but she would brighten up at its past glory returned to it thanks to the guardians who were now dead.  She was growing on Raziel more and more, he knew that Ron and the others were very protective of her so he made sure that he never did anything to offend her or them.  Soon enough they arrived at the station and disembarked with their belongings.  Raziel saw his brethren walking one way, but they stopped as if waiting for him.

"Go on ahead without me, I have to stay with a my human family this summer.  Be sure to have Kain stop by and visit though, he knows where it is," said Raziel.

(I'm going to put two or four weeks of summer break in the last bit of this chapter.)

When he and Harry saw the Dursley's they both let out a groan and followed them.  They drove the two of them home and Raziel quickly took his and Harry's things into his room and put them in the Spectral Realm.  They were told right away that they were not to do any magic or speak of it.  The two of them were put to work, while Dudley got to boss them around for the first two weeks.  They had to mow the lawn, pull weeds, cook, wax the van, clean the windows, dust, vacuum, wash the clothing, and many other things.  Raziel was personally on the verge of staying in the Spectral Realm the whole summer.  However salvation came upon the third week of the summer, when the Dursley's received a surprise visit.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Mr. Dursley neutrally.

"I certainly hope so, I'm looking for number four Privet Drive," said the man.

"This is the said location, what can I help you with?" asked Mr. Dursley,

"I am told that a Raziel Kainem lives here, is he around?" asked the man.

"Yes he is my adopted nephew, boy get down here now!" yelled Mr. Dursley.

Harry and Raziel came running to Mr. Dursley and waited to be spoken to.

"What may I ask is this all about sir?" asked Mr. Dursley.

"Nothing much, except I'm checking up on my son Mr. Dursley.  I am Kain Mortanium, Raziel's father and I would like to come in," said Kain.

Mr. Dursley looked at Kain and his clothing, he was dressed very nicely, like he was of noble blood.  He let Kain pass into the house and five others followed him in.

"These are Raziel's younger brothers Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah.  I have come to check up on Raziel, to see how he is doing away from our home," said Kain irritably.

"He's been helping Harry clean up Mr. Mortanium, his room is upstairs, though he doesn't keep anything in open view or in easily to find places," said Mr. Dursley.

"I know all about Raziel's habit of keeping many things hidden, unless he wants you to find them.  Now make sure all windows and doors are shut tight and draw the curtains over any type of window.  You wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea now would you?" stated Kain.

Mr. Dursley nodded and closed all the windows and doors, then pulled the curtains to keep people from listening in or looking in.  He returned to the living room to see Harry and Raziel smirking at him, Dudley, and Mrs. Dursley as they appeared behind him.

"Boy where is your father and brothers at?" demanded Mr. Dursley.

"Right behind you and they don't look to pleased," replied Raziel.

Mr. Dursley turned around and saw his wife and son cowering in a corner and he came face to face with one very angry master vampire.  He locked eyes with Kain and started to quiver but held his place glaring back at Kain.  He turned to Raziel and Harry and grabbed them by the wrists hard enough to bruise them and hard enough for Kain to grab Mr. Dursley and lift him into the air.

"Touch either of them like that again and I will do worse things than you can ever imagine.  Remember this face for it will be the last one you ever see if I find out you hurt those two again, and believe me I will know if you hurt them again.  I will send somebody who is more than qualified to take care of you!  Next summer Harry will be staying with me after he has returned here for one and a half months," snarled Kain.

Kain dropped Mr. Dursley to the floor and placed his symbol upon Mr. Dursley's arm.  It would be invisible to all except, Squib's, Wizard's, Witches, Vampire's, and all magical creatures.  He took on his guise again and he left with Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah.  Mr. Dursley looked at Raziel and Harry smirking as Kain left and as soon as Kain was gone, he grabbed the two of them and started to crush their wrists.  Raziel decided that he had enough of Mr. Dursley harming him, so he lifted him into the just as easily as Kain and his eyes glowed white.

"Remember one thing Uncle Dursley, I have inherited my fathers strength and many other qualities as well, such as his patience for fools.  Remember he said he would send someone more than qualified to take care of you," reminded Raziel.

It was the beginning of a very long summer and the following year would be one neither Harry nor Raziel would soon forget.

(I have compiled a list of stories I am either going to write soon or already have written below.  Areas that have been strikethrough are entirely complete, for the most part anyway.)

AU = Alternate Universe          X-Over = Short for Crossover  P.o.C. = Possibility of Creation

/  /  /  Season 1  /  /  /

{} = Possibility of creation      [] = AU Possibility of creation = Complete

/  /  /  Season 1  /  /  /

{{}} = Season 2 P.o.C.         [[]] = Season 2 AU P.o.C.     = Season 2 Complete

{{{}}} = Season 3 P.o.C.     [[[]]] = Season 3 AU P.o.C.   = Season 3 Complete

-{{-{{{Element Reaver - Sailor Moon/Legacy of Kain Crossover:  E.R.}}}-}}-

-{{-{{{Poke Reaver - Pokemon/Legacy of Kain Crossover:  P.R.}}}-}}-

X-[[-[[[Digital Reaver - Digimon (S1&S2)/Legacy of Kain Crossover:  D.R.]]]-]]-X

X-{{-{{{Dragon Reaver - Dragon Ball Z/Legacy of Kain Crossover: DBR/DBZ-R}}}-}}-X

{-{{Holy Reaver - Ronin Warriors/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.R.}}-}

{Millennium Reaver - Yu-Gi-Oh!/Legacy of Kain Crossover: M.R.}

{-{{Tenchi Reaver - Tenchi Muyo (Universe)/Legacy of Kain Crossover: T.R.}}-}

[-[[-[[[Demon Spirit Reaver - Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Legacy of Kain X-Over: D.S.R.]]]-]]-]

-{{-{{{Demon Reaver (D-Reaver) - Inuyasha/Legacy of Kain Crossover: D-R}}}-}}-

X-X-{{{Spirit Reaver - Yu Yu Hakusho/Legacy of Kain Crossover: S.R.}}}-X-X

{-{{-{{{Vampire Reaver - Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Legacy of Kain X-over: V.R.}}}-}}-}

[Mutant Reaver - X-Men: Evolution/Legacy of Kain Crossover: X-M.R.]

[Star Reaver - Star Wars: New Jedi Order/Legacy of Kain: S.W.-N.J.O.-R.]

[Magic Reaver - Card Captors (Card Captor Sakura)/Legacy of Kain Crossover: CCS-R]

[[Magic Reaver 2 - Harry Potter #3/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.P.R.]]

Magic Reaver 3 - Harry Potter #4/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.P.R.2

[[[[Magic Reaver 4 - Harry Potter #5/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.P.R.3]]]]

[[[[[Magic Reaver 5 - Harry Potter #6/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.P.R.4]]]]]

[[[[[[Magic Reaver 6 - Harry Potter #7/Legacy of Kain Crossover: H.P.R.5]]]]]]


End file.
